Template talk:SimilarPerson
You're a clever young fellow! How about publicising this - or is it already on a "help" page that I've just not noticed? Giving it an ordinary template name would make it easier for other users to use. Robin Patterson 01:29, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Done. -AMK152(talk • ) 15:31, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Very good move. Good name (not even close to any Wikipedia name). Nothing seems to link to it; hmmmm, I see why, you use "subst". I presume that that is deliberate and has a specific purpose (in addition to the reduction on server load). So - #I think some of us may want a handy list of examples (and I guess I can dig a few out of the last couple of days of "Recent changes" because you helpfully mentioned it in the edit summaries - by its old name) #What happens if I want to do a Google-friendly disambig page where some or all of the target pages do not have info pages? My presumption would be that I can insert lines for them manually (hence the value of using "subst"). #Would you like to draft (or is there already) a page explaining how all of this fits together, so that we can link to it from various other instruction pages and discussions? Robin Patterson 06:13, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :# Done. :# Yes, they could be listed manually. I highly reccommend use of info pages for this and other features. :# The instructions are on the template page. Or do you mean something else? ::-AMK152(talk • ) 14:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Major upgrade in 2013 Thurstan has now brought this into the 202nd decade CE. Good work, pal! A lot of work in view of the very little current use of the template. But I hope it was a precursor to mechanizing the whole thing with a preload arrangement so that users can just bung a template on the page and add two names once each (as Plcoffey asked in 2008 on the hndis page) with the option of adding other data manually but with the page seldom needing anything else. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :I use it all the time: as the documentation says, you "subst" it (you don't see that with "WhatLinksHere"). Beats cut and paste any day! Thurstan (talk) 23:41, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the explanation. So why isn't it mentioned on Forum:Templates update or the hndis page? Don't answer that unless really keen. I'll go and mention it. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Moving the explanation down below the listings - a task for the expert? One of our "top 10" contributors has expressed dislike of this system, one of the criticisms being that there's a whiole lot of explanation to scroll past before you see what you want to see, i.e. the lists of people. Can our expert find a way to move the "disambig" text to the bottom without mucking anything up (as I probably would)? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :I have moved the template down. Now all the existing pages have to be edited for it to come into effect. Thurstan (talk) 05:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Page names ending with " (disambiguation)" If we replaced " " (in both places) with " } }", would we have eliminated the second edit necessary in page names ending with " (disambiguation)"? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) No response to that one so far. I brought the subject up again very recently on another page. Is the above suggestion too simple? We will be getting lots more of those. I'd like to progress the question. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:22, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :No, sounds good to me. I have had to do it by hand in the past. Thurstan (talk) 03:26, June 21, 2016 (UTC) |List= - I can't make it work I've had no luck with the list parameter. See http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Christian_Brown?action=history. What might be wrong? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :It works okay for me, and because of the "subst" I can't see what you coded. Don't forget that the parameter name is case-sensitive, so "list=" will not work. Thurstan (talk) 01:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Full search of FP I've added the following to the template: ---- Search text of Familypedia (There may be people listed in text or as parents, spouses or children.) Use "Search Familypedia..." at the top of the page but add a comma at the end of the name so that you do not just get back to this page. ---- It guides readers to do a full search, which will pick up other people who may qualify. That may even include women by their married names because the search will pick up the given name and may also get pages that show the surname of the person "joined with". For example, the following search will probably pick up one "Mrs Brown" in its first dozen hits: margaret brown, The addition won't help the hundreds of hndis pages that have already been created. Users can add the above heading and text (copying from the edit box) to any such pages that were created before today. You can add it before or after the . ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:48, July 24, 2016 (UTC)